Emprise Inconsciente
by The Happiness Woman
Summary: Hermione Granger tombe amoureuse pour un rien de Drago Malefoy. Hermione l'aime, tente de l'oublier, le déteste et l'aime toujours. Comment s'en sortira telle ? Ce n'est pas son vieux Cher Journal qui l'aidera en tout cas... [DMHG] One Shot !


**Emprise Inconsciente**

Non stop, look to kill

_Un look qui tue non-stop_

Straight talk sex appeal

_Du franc parlé, du sex appeal_

_Cher Journal_

_Les gens ont toujours la manie de classer les gens, de dire qui ils sont sans réellement les connaître. Les gens disent qui ils sont et ce qu'ils sont alors qu'ils ne leur ont jamais adressé la parole. Les gens, c'est ceux de ma classe, c'est moi, c'est vous. Ceux qui sont classés, c'est aussi vous, moi et les autres. Je n'aime pas classer les gens, étant moi-même « classer », je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de dire que telle ou telle personne est populaire, alors que l'autre est –comme disent les autres- un paumé, un intello, quelqu'un de peu fréquentable. Je suis une intello. On m'a classé dans cette catégorie dès ma première année : mes bonnes notes, ma bonne participation et les heures (que je ne compte plus) que je passais dans la bibliothèque m'avaient valu l'étiquette de l'intello. Je m'en fichais pas mal. Par exemple : Drago Malefoy a le mérite d'être un des garçons les plus populaires, les plus beaux et les plus sexy de l'école. Il a mis sept ans à se faire cette réputation, à connaître toutes les règles de la séduction. A présent : nous sommes en septièmes années et l'année prochaine, chaque septième année se dispersera dans le monde pour faire ses études. Pauvre mec : tout ce qu'il aura construit en sept ans sera réduit à néant. Ha, ha !_

_Bon d'accord : je ne suis pas insensible à son charme. C'est vrai : il est mignon, non, non, il est beau, plutôt musclé, je suis complètement « gaga » de ses yeux bleus/gris. En fait, je ne sais pas leur réelles couleurs : je ne l'ai jamais réellement approché. De toute façon, je ne voudrai pas que l'on sache que je l'aime. La honte ! Tu imagines Cher Journal ? Moi, la meilleure amie du meilleur ennemi du beau et célèbre Drago Malefoy, une (vulgaire) Sang-de-Bourbe amoureuse de ce Serpentard ? Il est vrai qu'en dehors de sa beauté (O.K : sa GRANDE beauté), il n'est pas si génial que ça : il est vantard, il se prend pour je-ne-sais-qui, il est vulgaire, il est un vrai « fils à son Papa » et il traîne avec deux gorilles débiles qui ne pensent qu'à manger et avec une sale brunette complètement hystérique. Bon, désolée Cher Journal, ma description sur Drago Malefoy se termine là, j'entends Ginny montée dans le dortoir. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès !_

Avant que Ginny n'eut le temps d'ouvrir les rideaux qui entouraient le lit d'Hermione, celle-ci rangea en vitesse son vieux journal sous son oreiller, puis, elle se redressa.

« Je te cherchais, déclara simplement Ginny. Je croyais qu'on devait aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends, Rusard va bientôt arrêter de laisser passer les é…

-Vas-y seule, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Attends, tu te fiches de moi ? demanda Ginny agacée. Ca fait trois semaines que cette sortie est prévue et tu m'avais dit que tu irais avec moi !

-Je n'ai pas envie je te dis, dit Hermione en soupirant.

-Génial, je vais devoir me balader toute seule dans les rues froides de Pré-au-Lard, toute seule sans personne avec qui parler…, dit Ginny d'un ton dramatique.

-N'insiste pas, je n'irai pas.

- Tu m'énerves, déclara Ginny en tournant les talons. »

Ce genre de petites disputes arrivaient souvent entre Hermione et Ginny, mais cela n'était jamais très grave. La rousse tourna les talons, marmonnant un bref _J'irai avec Dean…_ puis Hermione se retrouva une nouvelle fois seule. La solitude ne la dérangeait pas. Mais elle décida toutefois de continuer à « raconter sa vie à son Cher Journal » dans un endroit plus…plus naturel que le dortoir des filles. Hermione prit donc son sac, enfonça son journal, une plume et un encrier au fond de celui-ci. Elle décida d'aller écrire dans le parc.

Décembre se faisait ressentir : le vent glacial, les nuages grisâtres et…et le froid. Hermione serra contre elle son écharpe rouge et jaune, puis se dirigea vers un rocher près du lac. Près du lac, il faisait encore plus froid. Hermione soupira d'agacement et s'assit sur le rocher froid. Mais le fait de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir critiquer librement certaines filles superficielles, savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir se plaindre d'elle-même, savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir raconter son entrevue avec Ginny et savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir faire une description physique très détaillée de Drago Malefoy à la seule personne à qui Hermione faisait confiance (autrement dit : Cher Journal) ; lui remontait étrangement le moral. Hermione aimait écrire. Tout simplement. Alors qu'elle allait prendre son Journal, elle sentit quelqu'un non loin d'elle. Une sorte de pressentiment, vous voyez ? Bref : Hermione se retourna pour voir à qui elle avait affaire, pour voir qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de ne pas faire comme tout le monde, autrement dit, ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard.

One touch gives me chill and we ain't even close yet

_Un seul contact me donne des frissons et nous ne sommes même pas encore proche l'un de l'autre_

Rough neck all around

_Tout autour, que des gens prêts à s'éclater_

Eh bien la personne à qui avait affaire Hermione, la personne qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de ne pas faire comme tout le monde était bien étendu Drago Malefoy. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra brusquement au souvenir de ses écrits. Instinctivement, elle toucha son journal à travers son sac, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Il était bien là. Enfin bref : Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle et Drago ne se parlaient jamais, excepté lorsqu'ils s'insultaient. D'ailleurs, Hermione en était certaine, dès qu'il l'apercevrait, leur conversation se limiterai à : _Sale Sang-de-Bourbe_ et _Sal Crétin_. Elle détourna son regard de lui et fit mine de regarder le lac. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était derrière elle quelques secondes plus tard, elle le _sentit_. Pourtant, elle ne le voyait pas et il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Et cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise : comment savait-elle qu'il était là, alors qu'il ne lui parlait pas, qu'elle ne le voyait pas et ne l'entendait pas ?

« Granger.

-Malefoy, répondit Hermione la gorge sèche. »

Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le rocher juste à côté de celui d'Hermione. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago ne lui avait pas déjà envoyé une réplique cinglante. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas fait non plus. Hermione continua de fixer le lac, sans un mot, lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole :

« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? »

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air sérieux et la regardait fixement. Hermione supposa qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'il avait un problème, qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit : en bref, qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Je… Non.

-Les gens qui me disent ce que je dois faire.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione qui regretta un peu ses paroles. »

En disant ça, elle avait peur de se faire passer pour une débile.

« C'est ma vie.

-Ouais.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Ouais.

-Alors ils n'ont pas à dire ce que je dois faire.

-Bah…Oui. »

Drago se leva brusquement et tourna les talons. Hermione se sentit encore plus stupide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reporter son attention sur le lac, il se retourna :

« Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Merci. »

_Cher Journal,_

_Je viens de passer les moments les plus étranges de ma vie. Comment expliques-tu que DRAGO MALEFOY m'est remercié il y a deux minutes ? Comment expliques-tu que l'on est eu une discussion…normale ? Mon Dieu je rêve ! Mon Dieu c'est extraordinaire ! Mon Dieu c'est impossible… Bon, JE SAIS, tu (me) lis mes histoires depuis que j'ai huit ans, mais avoue Cher Journal que tu n'as encore jamais lu ceci. Que rien n'a été aussi incroyable, impossible, impensable que ça. N'empêche, ce pauvre petit (tu penses, il fait une tête de plus que moi) Serpentard n'avait pas l'air bien. Ha, ha. Non, il n'était pas bien. En tout cas, il n'était pas normal à cet instant-là. Parce que parler à une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est anormal pour Monsieur._

Inking all over town

_Ils contaminent toute la ville_

Show me how you get down

_Montre-moi comment tu fais ça_

Cos we ain't even close yet

_Parce qu'on est pas encore proche l'un de l'autre_

_Un mois plus tard_

Drago Malefoy. Il y a un moins de cela, il n'était rien pour la jeune brune. Il y a un moins de cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'elle tomberait follement amoureuse de lui. Après leur brève discussion, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés et avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Frustrant. Hermione avait pris la manie de se placer au fond de la salle pour être loin des chuchotements et des discussions des deuxième et troisième rang. Ce n'était pas la réelle raison : Drago Malefoy était au deuxième rang et Hermione passait ses heures de cours à l'observer discrètement. Cette attirance devenait obsédante et les notes d'Hermione étaient en chute libre. Quelle importance ? Elle voyait chaque jour Drago et se faisait chaque jour insulter par Monsieur. Le bonheur total.

« Mademoiselle Granger, susurra Rogue.

-Hein ?»

Hermione se redressa brusquement, faisant tomber son encrier rempli à ra bord sur ses maigres notes. Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ? demanda Rogue en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Mon…Mon devoir, bafouilla Hermione d'un air dépité.

-Un devoir de quinze lignes Granger ? Alors que je vous en avais demandé soixante-quinze ? Et, vous connaissant, vous en auriez peut-être écrit deux cents. Alors comment expliquez-vous tout d'abord ces misérables quinze lignes, mais aussi comment expliquez-vous ce P, comme Piètre, en haut de cette feuillle ? »

Le temps qu'Hermione récapitule ce qui venait de se passer, Rogue déposa calmement son devoir sur son bureau et passa à Neville, qui avait même eu une meilleure note qu'Hermione.

_Cher Journal, _

_Ça ne va plus ! Je ne pense qu'à LUI. Mes journées ressemblent à ceux-ci : matin ; Drago, Après-midi ; Drago , Soir ; Drago et la nuit ; DRAGO. Comment se fait-il qu'un être aussi méprisable, aussi mesquin, aussi…aussi beau arrive à me changer à ce point ? Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Hermione Granger puisse un jour avoir la même note que Gregory Goyle lorsqu'il a appris sa leçon ? QUI ? Cher Journal, il n'y a pas trente six milles solutions : je dois l'oublier. Ha, ha. Ca risque d'être dur : ma vie tourne autour de ce beau blondinet. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ce magnifique blondinet ! D'ailleurs, je ne parle même plus comme d'habitude, je ne suis plus sérieuse, je fais n'importe quoi. Harry et Ron pensent que c'est à cause de l'adolescence, mais Ginny reste persuader qu'il y a de l'amour dans cette histoire. Et elle a raison, il est bien question d'amour ! Mais comment lui expliquer que Drago provoque chez moi des sensations que je ne connaissais pas avant d'être tomber amoureuse de lui ? Qu'il me procure une sorte de bien être chaque fois que je le vois ? Que je ne peux plus dormir ni manger à cause de lui ? Comment lui expliquer que je suis tout simplement amoureuse ?!_

_De plus, il n'y a pas de « Drago et Hermione ». Non, non. Il y en a peut-être eu une fois et cela avait duré deux minutes. Il n'y avait rien eu, sauf un Merci. Ce merci avec toutefois réussi à rendre Hermione Granger complètement dingue ! Oh mon Dieu ! Et si Harry et Ron apprenaient que j'étais amoureuse de leur pire ennemi ?! Que diraient-ils ? Ils ne me parleraient plus jamais, j'en suis certaine._

_Cher Journal, je t'en supplie, tu as beau être un vulgaire cahier, je t'en supplie, essaie de faire quelque chose pour me sortir de ce pétrin !_

A partir de ce jour-là, Hermione se confia chaque soir à son journal. Elle y écrivait qu'elle essayait de l'oublier. Hermione s'en sortait plutôt bien. Pour commencer, elle avait fait une liste de ces défauts, même ceux qui lui paraissaient débiles, et portait cette liste toujours sur elle : comme ça, si un jour elle avait envie de recommencer à l'observer discrètement, elle lisait cette liste et reprenait alors frénétiquement des notes. Hermione considérait cette période-là comme une période (enfin) calme. Cette période ne dura pas.

Les couloirs étaient sombre en cette soirée déjà bien entamée. La bibliothèque venait de fermer et d'une minute à l'autre une sonnerie retentirait dans tout Poudlard pour signaler aux élèves de rentrer dans leur dortoir. Hermione se hâtait donc comme quelques autres à rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle portait deux livres sous son bras et avec son autre main, elle tenait son sac. En tournant au détour d'un couloir, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un et fit tomber ses livres. Hermione soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux.

« Tu ne pourrais pas fa… »

Le reste de sa phrase resta au fond de sa gorge. Drago Malefoy. Elle venait de se cogner contre son…celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Hermione resta bêtement droite comme un i à regarder celui qui l'empêchait d'être « normale ».

« Tiens. »

Hermione regarda un instant les deux livres que lui tendait le blondinet. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne bougea pas.

« Tiens, répéta Drago toujours d'un ton étonnamment calme. »

Hermione ne dit rien, mais prit ses livres. Elle resta un moment devant lui, avant que Drago lui fasse un sourire d'excuse, la détourne et part. Si elle avait pu, Hermione lui aurait bien dit Merci. Ou bien Pardon. Ou n'importe quoi, mais si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait parlé.

_Cher Journal,_

_Si j'avais pu je lui aurai parlé. Je lui aurai même tout dit. Je lui aurai dit de me laisser tranquille et d'arrêter d'être si beau. Maintenant, c'est pire. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à l'éviter (avec succès). Mais il a fallut que je reste longtemps à la bibliothèque, il a fallu que je le bouscule, que je fasse tomber mes livres. Il a fallu si, il a fallu ça. C'est le destin. Pff. Je fais quoi, moi maintenant ?_

You got me fenning and you got me feeling weak

_Tu me donnes des sensations près de toi, je me sens faible_

Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep

_Ecoute-moi quand je te parle, car je ne suis pas là pour te raconter n'importe quoi_

Peut-on seulement baser une relation sur un mot ou sur un geste ? Peut-on dire qu'il y a eu un contact alors quand réalité, il n'y a rien eu ?

A partir de cet instant, Hermione cru qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours. Lorsqu'elle le voyait en cours, aux repas, n'importe où, elle avait envie d'en pleurer, de tout lui dire. Ou alors, de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais comment dire à ce Sang-Pur, à ce Serpentard qu'elle, pauvre petite Sang Impur qu'elle était, que elle, elle l'aimait. Rien que lui. Toujours lui. Comment réagirait-il ? Il se moquerait d'elle. Il l'insulterait. Il l'oublierait très (trop) vite. Et Hermione resterait une nouvelle fois seule, sans personne. Si son Cher Journal. Mais ça ne comptait pas.

« Tu es quoi ?! » s'exclama Ginny.

Enfin de compte, Hermione et Cher Journal ne seraient pas les seuls à savoir qu'elle est amoureuse.

« Je suis amoureuse.

-Je le savais. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

-Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione crut un instant que Ginny allait s'évanouir.

« Drago Malefoy ?

-Lui-même.

-Comment as-tu…comment es-tu tombée amoureuse de lui ? bafouilla faiblement Ginny.

-Il m'a dit Merci, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Il t'a dit Merci ! Et tu en es tombée amoureuse ?

-Parfaitement, dit Hermione d'un ton désespérée. »

Sous le choc, Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione. Après un court instant, Ginny soupira et déclara fermement :

« Tu l'aime vraiment ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se tripotait nerveusement les mains et se tourna brusquement vers la rousse.

« Oh Ginny, si tu savais ! Si tu savais que depuis près d'un mois et deux semaines il me rend complètement dingue ! Si je ne mange plus, si je ne dors plus, si je suis aussi bizarre, c'est à cause de lui ! Il y a trois jours, il m'a bousculé. J'ai fait tombé mes livres et il me les a ramassé. Je n'ai rien fait ! Ginny, si tu savais comme j'avais l'air idiote, toute droite, en tenant mes mains et en le regardant comme si c'était la plus belle chose du monde ! Mais je t'assure que je l'aime. Qu'il me rend folle, que je…que je ne suis pas normale. A cause de lui. »

Ginny fit un petit sourire moqueur. La rousse s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit et s'allongea. Après un court silence, elle déclara :

« Tu es complètement folle. J'aime ça. Je vais t'aider. »

Hermione sourit. Elle se sentait un peu soulager d'avoir avouer à l'une de ses meilleures amies qu'elle était terriblement amoureuse de Drago. De plus, Ginny savait garder des secrets et lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait aider Hermione, celle-ci se sentit très joyeuse.

« Merci, souffla Hermione. »

Ginny sourit à son tour et se leva brusquement. Elle remit sa jupe en place et déclara à Hermion en partant lentement :

« Je dois voir Harry. Je te laisse ! »

Harry ? Ginny ? A cette pensée, Hermione sourit et attrapa Cher Journal pour tout lui raconter.

Deux jours plus tard 

Les cours de potion étaient détestés par les Gryffondor. Premièrement, le professeur était Rogue et deuxièmement, ils étaient en commun avec les Serpentard. Hermione ne supportait pas Rogue. Mais les Serpentard c'étaient autre chose. Hermione était comme d'habitude au fond de la salle. A son grand désespoir, il y avait devant elle Ellen Destmous. Ellen Destmous avait été classée dans la catégorie « fille magnifique et terriblement sexy ». En bref, c'était une sorte de Drago en fille. Même si Hermione appréciait (le mot est faible : elle l'aimait, elle l'adorait), elle détestait Ellen. Encore plus que Pansy Parkison qui n'était franchement pas une fille des plus gentilles de Poudlard. Ellen était grande, mince et belle. Elle avait de très long cheveux noirs ébènes, elle avait de grands yeux bleus en amande et elle avait une peau relativement blanche. D'accord, elle était vraiment jolie, elle avait des formes et des traits fins. Mais elle était toutefois méchante, sadique et manipulatrice. Pansy était aussi comme ça, mais Ellen avait eu la chance d'être intelligente. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une fille insupportable qui haïssait par dessus tout Hermione.

« Ah tiens, Granger. »

Pendant que le professeur Rogue était parti chercher quelques ingrédients pour la potion du jour, Ellen s'était retourné vers Hermione et affichait un sourire narquois. Hermione nota que Drago les regardait. _Très bien Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler._

« Lâches-moi Destmous, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

-Je ne crois pas Granger que ce soit une façon de parler à son supérieur.

-Toi ? Supérieur à moi ? »

Hermione arqua un sourcil, alors qu'Ellen affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Parfaitement Granger.

-Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre… »

Il eut quelques ricanements du côté des Gryffondor.

« Ne joue pas aux plus malignes Granger, siffla Ellen. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ellen se retourna bien vite lorsque Rogue revint.

« Dix points en moins pour vos bavardages, Granger, marmonna celui-ci. »

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, mais Hermione nota que Drago ne dit rien. Mais elle nota aussi qu'Ellen avait jeté un regard vers celui-ci juste après avoir parlé à la Gryffondor.

You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep

_Tu es en train de me rendre folle et tu sais que je ne peux dormir_

No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me

_Je ne regarde pas tes mouvements et tu m'hypnotises déjà_

_Cher Journal,_

_Dis-moi que je vis un cauchemar éveillé. Dis-moi que rien de ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est réel ! Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levée, je me sentais étrangement bien et étrangement de bonne humeur. Mais cette bonne humeur est très vite devenue une terrible mauvaise humeur : au détour d'un couloir, j'ai vu Drago et Ellen s'embrassés comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain ! Devant moi ! Sur le coup, je me suis brusquement retournée et j'ai bousculé une dizaine d'élèves. Je crois que Drago a remarqué mon départ précipité, mais je pense qu'il m'a vite oublié car très vite Ellen a reprit possession de ses lèvres. Oh Cher Journal, je ne comprends pas POURQUOI ce sont toujours les même qui possèdent tout ! Il y a des jours Cher Journal, j'aimerai être aussi belle qu'Ellen, j'aimerai être aussi populaire qu'Ellen. Il y a des jours, j'aimerai pouvoir jouer des garçons, les manipuler et me venger de tout ce qu'ils me font subir. Il y a des jours où en fait, j'aimerai manipuler Drago._

C'était un fait : Drago Malefoy et Ellen Destmous sortaient ensembles depuis apparemment deux heures. A présent, Hermione était en cours d'Histoire et écrivait. Elle ne prenait pas de notes, mais elle faisait un peu le tri. Paraît-il, c'était Ellen qui avait demandé à Drago et celui-ci avait accepté d'un ton dégagé ou distant, elle ne savait pas exactement. Cela la soulagea et pour cause, cela signifiait que Drago n'était pas forcément amoureux de cette Serpentard. Hermione décida alors de ne plus jamais penser à ce blondinet et de le laisser dans les bras de cette terrible blonde.

_A la bibliothèque_

Hermione se réconcilia avec la bibliothèque : elle y passa à nouveau des heures et c'était pour elle un refuge. Un endroit où elle savait qu'elle ne verrait ni Drago ni Ellen. A son grand désarroi, ce 2 février fut différent.

Elle était assise au fond de l'immense salle, en ce début d'après-midi. C'était un samedi et il n'y avait personne, tous étaient dans leur salle commune. Ou alors, ceux qui allaient à la bibliothèque ne s'installaient pas dans le fond de la salle. Hermione lisait la biographie d'Anna Gerald lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un approché. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et entendit ce quelqu'un s'installa en face d'elle et poser son sac. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reconnut son odeur qu'elle leva brusquement la tête. En le voyant assis en face d'elle en train de la regarder, elle eut envie de s'enfuir en courant et de pleurer. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer lorsqu'il se leva, contourna la table et s'assit à côté d'elle. Hermione resta paralysée et continua de le regarder. Elle était même certaine qu'il entendait son cœur battre frénétiquement. Hermione tenta vainement de reprendre son calme mais n'y arriva pas une seule seconde. Comment pouvait-elle garder son calme devant la personne qui la rendait folle ? Comment garder son calme face à la personne qui la hantait jour et nuit, même si Hermione tentait de le nier ? Comment garder son calme face à la personne que l'on aime ?!

« Tu n'es pas avec Ellen ? demanda Hermione, la gorge sèche et après un long silence. »

Drago quitta Hermione du regard pour regarder son livre qui était devant lui. Hermione eut l'impression qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

« Tu le vois bien.

-Pourquoi ? »

Encore une fois, il eut un court silence et Hermione regretta presque d'avoir poser cette question beaucoup trop indiscrète. Ils étaient censés être des ennemis.

« Parce qu'elle m'énerve. »

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux. Ellen, sa petite-amie, l'énervait ? Etonnant.

« Tu sais, dit Drago après un moment de réflexion, lorsque j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, je ne pensais pas devoir subir ça.

-Ca ?

-Ellen est trop possessive, trop jalouse. Elle ne supporterait pas que je parle à quelqu'un d'autre. L'autre jour, elle a failli lancer un sort à Pansy car elle était sois-disant trop près de moi. »

Hermione se rappela soudainement qu'elle était censée l'oublier. Elle leva brusquement les yeux et déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? »

Drago parut se rendre compte de son erreur et Hermione crut même voir une once de regrets dans son regard.

« Parce que je pensais que tu comprenais. »

Il se leva brusquement et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_Cher Journal, _

_Nous étions seuls, nous étions vraiment mais alors vraiment seuls mais j'ai tout gâché. Je l'ai envoyé « bouler » comme disent les autres. Quelle expression franchement moche…mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Cher Journal, j'ai envoyé balader Drago Malefoy ! Le garçon que j'aime ! Oui, JE SAIS, j'étais censée l'oublier. Mais figure-toi que je n'ai pas le don extraordinaire de commencer mes sentiments tu vois ?Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Il avait confiance en moi pour une raison inexplicable. Et j'ai tout gâché. Finalement Cher Journal, je crois que j'ai le don de toujours tout foutre en l'air._

Trois semaines passèrent et Drago et Hermione ne se parlaient plus du tout. Hermione aimait Drago depuis maintenant plus de deux mois. Nous étions en mi-mars et les jours s'éclaircissaient lentement. Hermione ne supportait plus cette distance encore plus grande qu'auparavant entre elle et Drago. Pourtant, elle ne voulait rien n'y faire, songeant que cette distance était sans doute quelque chose de bien.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit. Ginny soupira et s'assit près d'elle. La rousse se tripotait presque nerveusement les mains et se mordait la lèvre inférieur.

« Je regrette Hermione.

-Moi aussi, gémit Hermione.

-Je regrette de t'avoir délaissé pour Harry.

-Moi, je regrette d'avoir envoyé balader Drago, marmonna la brune.

-Je regrette d'avoir été si égoïste au moment où tu avais besoin de toi.

-Tu peux l'dire, continua de marmonner Hermione.

-Je suis stupide.

-O…Non ! dit Hermione en se redressant.

-Si j'avais…

-Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde Ginny, soupira lentement Hermione. Avec des Si, on pourrait faire beaucoup de choses. Je crois Ginny, qu'il ne faudrait plus se soucier du passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait et l'on ne pourra jamais y changer la moindre chose.

-Tu possèdes un…, commença Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas. Je veux laisser le temps nous séparer, Drago et moi, je veux laisser le temps me faire oublier Drago. »

Ginny baissa les yeux et partit. Hermione se rallongea. Elle laisserait faire le temps.

You got me trembling like a baby girl

_Tu me fais trembler comme une petite fille_

You're so special, you're like my diamonds and pearls

_Tu es si special, tu es comme mes diamants et mes perles_

You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl

_Tu me fais danser, tourner et vibrer_

You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

_Tu es mon numéro un bébé et tu viens là pour secouer mon univers_

Le temps n'écouta cependant pas Hermione. Il désirait apparemment qu'Hermione et Drago se voient encore. Peut-être une dernière fois, ou peut-être une réelle première fois. Le temps désirait qu'ils se rencontrent, qu'ils se parlent ou qu'ils fassent autre chose. Le temps s'était associé au destin pour faire de ces gens quelque chose de très spécial.

Fin mars arriva lentement et Hermione commençait à se demander si le temps ne s'était pas « foutu d'elle ».

_Cher Journal,_

_Voilà un mois que je n'ai pas reparlé à Drago. Voilà un mois qu'il y a un grand vide entre nous et j'ai l'impression que personne ne pourra construire de pont pour que l'on puisse se retrouver et se rejoindre. Personne ne veut construire un pont qui pourrait nous réunir. Moi-même je n'en ai pas le courage. J'ai toutefois appris que Drago aurait « larguer » Ellen. Qu'il en avait assez et il avait décrété qu'il n'était pas la fille qu'il cherchait et qu'il pensait aussi être amoureux d'une autre. Inutile de préciser que : Ellen a promis de se venger et que cette déclaration (« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ») a fait ressurgir mes sentiments. Que faire ?_

Hermione soupira et referma brusquement son journal. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers de son dortoir, ainsi que tout les autres escaliers de Poudlard pour se digérer lentement vers le lac. Ce lac. A cause de ce lac, elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago. Ce lac, c'était le commencement d'une emprise inconsciente, c'était le commencement d'une vie tourmentée. C'était le commencement de l'Enfer. Hermione soupira et se demanda un instant si il était possible qu'un jour, elle puisse oublier Drago et si il était possible qu'elle puisse avoir une vite presque normale. Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Pour l'instant.

Hermione resta debout un long moment devant le lac lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. Elle se retourna lentement et sa gorge devint sèche, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains devirent moites lorsqu'elle le vit. Il semblait affairé, il semblait complètement perdue et Hermione crut se voir en garçon. Sauf que lui avait les cheveux blonds, la peau blanche et des yeux bleus/gris. Elle ne savait toujours pas de quelles couleurs étaient ses yeux. Il était assez près d'elle et le fait de le voir maintenant lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. C'est alors qu'elle comprit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Hermione Granger comprit alors que Drago Malefoy l'aimait. Cela pouvait parraître stupide, mais elle eut une sorte d'illumination et alors, elle comprit. Il avait tenté de l'approcher, mais il ignorait comment et avait alors abordé le sujet « Je fais ce que je veux ». Il s'était alors rendue compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas (du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut car elle l'aimait à la folie) et avait essayé de l'oublier avec Ellen. Seulement, il avait eu le besoin de parler avec elle et de la voir. Hermione n'avait rien vu, Hermione pensait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Elle pensait qu'il avait une sorte « d'emprise » sur elle, alors qu'elle en avait elle-même une sur lui. Un sanglot lui échappa et sans attendre, elle se jeta dans les bras de Drago.

Il la serra fort, fort, tellement fort contre lui et il enfuit son visage au creux de son cou, alors qu'elle, elle pleurait. Après un moment, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Drago prit rapidement possession des lèvres d'Hermione. Il enleva ce qui restait des larmes d'Hermione sur ses joues alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou du blond. Il entrouvrit la bouche et elle fit de même, le laissant jouer avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Si un inconnu les croisait à cet instant, il penserait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et qu'il assistait à de…chaleureuses retrouvailles. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Drago la garda serrer contre elle. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient gris.

_Cher Journal, _

_Sans vouloir te vexer, tu m'es à présent presque inutile. Je considérais un journal comme une sorte de « personne » à qui on pouvait se plaindre continuellement sans que jamais cette « personne » ne s'en plaigne elle-même. Toutefois. A présent, je suis HEUREUSE, je n'ai donc plus besoin d'une « personne » à qui me plaindre. Si je récapitule, mes notes s'amiliorent, j'ai des amis parfaits, une meilleure amie parfaite et un petit-ami parfait. Pardon, excuse-moi : Un FIANCE parfait. Euh oui, nous n'avons pas perdu de temps… Ha, ha. Ah au fait, j'ai changé de catégories : je ne suis plus une petite intello, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de monde et je préfère cent fois cette catégorie que la précédente !_

_P.S : Cher Journal, sache quand même que tu es mon premier confident, que tu es comme un meilleur ami « pas très humain » et que je ne te jetterai pas dans le feu d'une cheminée… Ha, ha, pour qui tu me prends ?_

You're dangerous

_T'es dangereux_

Just get it up

_Allez vas-y juste_

It's all about the two of us

_Ca ne concerne que nous deux_

A one night stand just ain't enough

_Une nuit blanche pour nous ne suffit plus_

I need some stimulation baby

_J'ai besoin d'être un peu stimulée bébé_

A little conversation maybe

_Une petite conversation peut-être_

You got me spinning out like crazy

_Tu me rends folle_

There goes my baby

_Viens ici mon bébé_

**La note de l'auteur (Pardon ; la foutue note de l'auteur)**

Etant devenue auteur, j'avais envie de faire (ce que je rêvais de faire) : UNE NOTE DE L'AUTEUR. Je ne m'attarderai pas dessus, mais sachez que suis trèèèès heureuse d'en faire une lol

Bon, je ne pensais pas faire une fin comme ça :D J'ai bien aimé écrire ce one-shot, mais au risque de me répéter, je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette (fichue) fin

Bon, je ferai avec, de toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce que je fais, mais c'est à vous de le faire

J'espère que si vous avez aimé ce one-shot, il vous viendrait à l'idée (par hasard lol) de venir lire mes (prochaines/futures) fics

Bon, maintenant, comme toute bonne note de l'auteur, il faut une fin. Genre, il y en a qui font « Kiiiiiiiss », d'autres « A+ » et des trucs du genre… Pour ma part…

XXx

The H.W (alias : The Hapiness Woman !)


End file.
